In Between
by Twinkleedk
Summary: Modern day story: What seems to be a summer fling has serious consequences for Michaela.
1. Chapter 1

She was in the bathroom sick to her stomach. Staring at the two lines before her, she did not know what to do.

At first she had told herself that her fatigue and nausea was due to her long hours at the hospital, but in the end reason had gotten hold of her,

and she had had to take the test.

Lying there on the edge of the sink the two vertical lines were mocking her, and she had to sit down on the toilet and put her head down

because she felt dizzy all of a sudden.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Miriam met her with worry in her eyes. "

Mike?"

She could not speak, but simply nodded.

"Are you sure?" her roommate pulled out a chair for her to sit on, and she slumped down by the table sighing heavily.

"Yes… I took the test twice. It's positive".

She buried her head in her arms on the table, and Miriam put an arm around her shoulder.

"What are you going to do?"

Michaela's head was spinning, so many thoughts were running through her head at once.

"I… don't… know." She mumbled and met her friend's compassionate eyes.

"Are you going to tell David?"

Miriam had only just asked the question when Michaela jumped to her feet.

"Excuse me," she rushed to the bathroom, and Miriam could hear her retching.

When she came out she seemed a little more composed.

She took a deep breath and met Miriam's gaze.

"It's not his… it's not David's."

"What do you mean?" Miriam could not believe what she heard, and Michaela sat down next to her.

"It's not his… that's what I mean. David and I we've never been together"

Michaela sipped her tea, and Miriam placed a slice of toast in front of her. "Try this."

"I don't understand. If it is not David –then who?" Miriam was searching her mind, and Michaela shook her head "No one you know."

Tears welled into her eyes, and Miriam held her hand. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Her friend nodded and took a deep sigh.

"Promise me you won't think any differently about me, if I tell you?"

Michaela offered Miriam a little smile, and her friend nodded reassuringly.

"You know, I went to Mexico to do some pro bono work…?" Michaela began, and Miriam gasped a little "A Mexican?"

Michaela closed her eyes and smiled.

"No he's not Mexican."

Miriam pulled Michaela to her feet.

"Go sit in the sofa. I'm fetching some ice cream, and you're going to tell me everything."

Michaela did as Miriam requested and soon the two were cuddled up on the sofa just like when they had been 15 and talked about boys.

Only now the topic was more serious.

"We met in the village where I helped at the hospital.

He came in with a dislocated shoulder."

Michaela's voice was soft and full of emotions when she continued: "I knew straight away that he was special. Something drew me to him."

_The working conditions in Mexican hospitals were quite different than those of Boston Memorial where she used to spend her time, but Michaela _

_co__uld tell that her presence made a difference to the people in the small village, so she put up with the long hours, and the heat._

_She had just finished vaccinating a family with 5 children and she was writing some things in her charts. _

"_Excuse me. I'm looking for the doctor" a voice in perfect English sounded behind her, and she turned only to meet the bluest eyes she had ever encountered. _

_She must have been staring, and he repeated "the doctor?"_

_Only now did she notice how he was holding his arm and that he was grimacing. _

"_Oh, sorry. I am the doctor." She held out her hand scolding herself inwardly: "What has gotten into you". _

_"I'm – it's your shoulder right? It looks dislocated." _

_He nodded and she motioned for him to lie down. "Let me check you first"_

_He gasped a little when she touched his sore shoulder, and it was not just because of the pain. She was pretty, and her touch was soothing. _

_He could smell her perfume, and he suddenly had an urge to reach out and grab her long ponytail to feel the softness of her hair. _

_But he couldn't do that, and the pain in his shoulder quickly brought his mind back to the present._

"_Wait here", she briefly touched his thigh and disappeared. Then she came back with two helpers. _

_She went and looked directly at him. " It's going to hurt. I have to put it into place."_

"_Do what you have to do. I can take it." _

_Their eyes met again, and he was drawn to her features. Her mismatched eyes, and delicate skin and hair. _

_He wondered what she looked like with her hair down. _

_He was lost in thought, and had not paid much attention to what she was doing. _

_She'd placed herself along his body and put her foot under his arm. "_

_Ready?" she asked and nodded at the helpers. _

_Before he had the chance to respond she jerked his arm into place._

"_Aaargh!" He cried out being unprepared for the intensity of the pain which was over as soon as it started. _

"_What are you doing?" He glared at her demanding an answer, and she nonchalantly put a sling around his arm to support his shoulder. "_

_Your shoulder is back in place, and you're going to be fine Mr? "_

"_Sully. Just Sully." _

_He'd calmed down as quickly as his temper had risen realizing what she had done. _

"_Well … Sully… you'll be fine. Just give your arm some rest." _

_Their eyes met again, and she suddenly felt a little awkward. _

_"Come back in a couple of days and see the nurse," she muttered trying to sound calm. _

_"Does he have to look at me like that?" She wondered trying to shed the uneasiness she felt. _

"_Thank you." His voice was soft , and his eyes searched hers._

_ For a moment he thought he'd seen something there – a sparkle. He was drawn to her, and did not feel like leaving, _

_On the contrary he wanted to stay and undo her hair and … He stopped his thoughts. _

_She looked like she was waiting, and he knew he had to leave when the nurse called from the door: _

_"Dr. Mike… a woman has just come in. She's in labour."_

"_I'm coming Charlotte. Excuse me." She brushed past him and entered an adjacent room._


	2. Chapter 2

Miriam was ecstatic. "So he was a patient of yours, but how did you get to know each other?" she interrupted and Michaela smiled a little dreamily.

"He came back a few days later, as I had instructed."

_She felt his gaze on her the moment he entered the waiting room. She had just finished her shift, _

_and before leaving for the boarding house where she was staying she was checking up with Charlotte, the Head Nurse in the reception. _

_She felt his presence a few seconds before he walked up to her with determination in his eyes. _

_"Hi" he said, and she nodded. _

_"How is the shoulder?" she had to say something, and it seemed like it was the one thing she could think of. _

_"Much better" he smiled and leaned a little closer "_

_I had a good doctor." _

"_Look I know a really good coffee place around the corner, and it's not every day I meet any fellow Americans. _

_I'm a work on the beach, so I'm mainly on my own" he explained. _

_She smiled a little –that explained his sunkissed skin and his agile body. _

_She'd noticed straight away that he was fit, only she had convinced herself that it was because of her medical training that she'd noticed. _

_Now he was asking her to join him for a coffee, and she willingly agreed._

_When they arrived at the small café , Sully held her chair and acted as a true gentleman. _

_They started chatting and soon they were absorbed in conversation about Mexico, America, their jobs. _

_He was working on a project on the shore. "_

_I have a small cabin out there, and I usually spend my time there. _

_I only came into town, because I slipped on some rocks while collecting some tests. _

_That's how the shoulder was dislocated."_

_"How is it?" she asked again reaching across the small table and touching his arm inquisitively. _

_They were sitting closely together, and their knees occasionally bumped into each other. _

_She had not thought anything of it when she put her hand on his shoulder, but now she was touching him, _

_she could feel his firm muscles through his t-shirt. _

_"It's much better now" was his answer, and she blushed. She hoped he did not notice, but he did._

"_Maybe you'd like to come and see the beach sometime?" he asked when they parted outside the café. _

_They were both lingering, and she smiled and nodded so her pony tail bobbed up and down. "I'd like that."_

_He returned her smile and gently caught a stray lock of her hair, and pushed it behind her ear. _

_His touch made her shiver. "I'm back in town in a week. I'll come by the hospital." _

_Their eyes locked, and they were both lost, and that moment they both felt a sense of belonging as if their souls were reaching out to each other._

_ In the end he turned to walk off, and instinctively she caught his hand. "_

_I'll see you next week?" _

_He simply nodded and gave her hand a light squeeze before taking off._

Miriam eyed her friend while she told her about her time in Mexico.

She had never seen her with this expression on her face, and she could not help asking :

"So was it love at first sight – you always said you did not believe in that?"

Michaela was about to answer when her noticed the clock on the kitchen wall.

"It's late. I have to be at the hospital in half an hour."

She jumped up and went to get some things from her room.

"Are you sure it's wise?" Miriam fussed, and Michaela nodded.

"Of course. Besides it'll take my mind off things." On her way out she stopped in her tracks and turned to Miriam.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about… this – or Mexico. I need to sort things out and decide what to do."

"Of course, Mike." Miriam gave her a light hug. "I'll be here for you no matter what you decide."

Her shift at the hospital went by quickly.

She was happy to have something else on her mind, but she knew she had decisions to make and people to talk to.

So on her first day off work after she had found out she went to a clinic across town to have the pregnancy confirmed.

She wanted to be sure that none of her father's colleagues or her own colleagues would be the one to examine her.

Miriam had offered to come along, but she felt it was something she had to do on her own.

"You are indeed expecting, Miss Quinn", the doctor in charge confirmed what she had known all along.

"I'd say you are 2½ months along, " the doctor continued, and she nodded barely hearing what he said.

Leaving the clinic she felt strangely calm and after she had walked across the Common past the ducklings

she found herself heading in the direction of the harbor.

She needed the fresh air, but sitting on the harbor front with the salty seaside breeze playing with her hair she was reminded of him.

"Oh Sully", she thought seeing him smiling before her, and she closed her eyes remembering.

_He'd come by the hospital as promised 1 week after their coffee, and she'd taken time off to go with him to see the coast._

_He'd pulled up in front of her boarding house on his motorcycle. _

_"My shoulder is much better. Now I can ride my bike again." _

_He took her bag and loaded it onto the bike. "I hope you don't mind?" _

_All of a sudden he felt a little insecure. What if she refused to ride the motorcycle? But he did not need to worry. _

_She shook her head smiling. _

_"Get on behind me. Lean close and hold on tight. Don't worry I'll drive nicely." He winked at her, and she blushed a little. _

_Getting onto the bike she leaned into his back. He wore a t-shirt and jeans, and she felt his muscles. _

_He smelled fresh and musky. _

_"Hold on tighter" he chuckled a little moving her hands all the way around his waist. _

_"I don't want you falling off" he explained, and she did as he asked._

_He felt her pressing her breasts into his back, and how she snuggled into him following the move of his body as they set off._

"_This is it" _

_he helped her off the bike and pointed along the coastline and to a cabin behind her. _

_"We'll put your bag inside – then I'll show around" _

_He took some provisions from the bike, and she grabbed her bag and followed him._

_It was a small but homely cabin. _

_A large desk was placed under one of the windows so you had an exceptional view of the ocean while working. _

_Papers and drawings of birds and plants were scattered on the table. _

_"This is what you do?" She had been looking at the detailed drawings and some of the notes, and she was impressed. _

_"Yeah", he nodded _

_"I'm doing some illustrations for a book and making a record of the animals on the coast._

_"Michaela ran a finger over one of the drawings. "They are very good." _

_Their eyes met, and she realized that she was going to spend the night in this very small cabin with him. _

_Pensively her eyes searched the coast line , and she seemed a little lost in thought. _

_He reached out and touched her shoulder. _

_"You okay?" she felt the goosebumps on her neck at his touch, and she nodded trying to shake the feelings he evoked in her. _

_"How about lunch on the beach?" he suggested._

Michaela took a deep breath savoring the memory.

It seemed like a dream, but inside her the proof of those days on the beach was growing.

For the first time since she had tested she put a hand protectively across her tummy.

"Hello little one", she murmured softly, and that moment she knew what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening Miriam cooked for them.

She had worked the afternoon shift, so they had decided to spend the night in.

"How did it go today?" Miriam asked pouring some water in her glass.

Michaela took a sip, and said: " I'm keeping the baby."

"It's a big decision" Miriam said, and Michaela nodded.

"I know. But it feels right. I don't believe in terminating the pregnancy…" "

What about David?" Miriam asked.

"He called twice this afternoon. He said you didn't answer your phone."

"I turned it off", Michaela mumbled in between eating.

" I don't know what to tell him. He's not going to take it well "

"It's not like you cheated on him or anything." Miriam said.

"You weren't seeing each other when you went to Mexico."

Michaela shrug her shoulders.

"I guess he might see it differently. He asked me to consider going out with him before I went,

and when I got back… well he put a lot of pressure on me."

Miriam nodded in understandig .

"Yeah, I wondered why you seemed so absentminded when you got back. I thought it was because of David, but it wasn't was it?"

"No" They had moved to the sofa and Michaela had fetched some tea for them and she took a sip of the hot liquid.

"I had a lot of things on my mind, and David…" she sighed. "Well he persuaded me in the end."

"But you said you and David never…?" Miriam sounded a little confused and looked at Michaela who confirmed what she said.

"No, it never went that far. It did not feel right –like I wasn't ready. But he wanted to. Probably still does."

They sat in silence for a while, and then Miriam said: "So what was different with **him**?"

Michaela's answer was simple: "Everything…"

_She lay in the sand listening to the sound of the sea gulls and how the waves crashed against the shore. _

_She felt his gaze on her, and opened her eyes blinking against the sun. _

_Their lunch had consisted of some cheese and bread, and the leftovers were sitting on the sand next to her. _

_"__It's so peaceful here" she sighed. _

_"Sometimes I forget what it's like to just be… and not worry about everything," she explained. _

_Sully sat a few feet away observing her. _

_He was drawn to her, but could not explain what it was about the young doctor that attracted him._

_ She was so unlike any other women he'd known: clever, educated, unselfish and caring. _

_There was an air of secret understanding between them like their souls were talking on a different level than their physical beings._

"_May I draw you" he blurted out after a while. _

_She hesitated a little suddenly feeling self-conscious. _

_Then she shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. _

_How do you want me to sit?" _

_"__Don't move" he said moving closer to her. _

_"It's perfect like this. I only have one request." _

_Their eyes met and she felt a surge in her stomach. _

_"What?" Her voice was a little hoarse, probably because of the sun and the salty air. _

_He reached out, and for a moment she was unsure of his actions, but then he grabbed hold of her hair, which had been gathered in a braid._

_ He slowly undid it. Their eyes never lost contact. _

_"Wear your hair down" he said running his fingers through the auburn strands, and she closed her eyes enjoying his touch. _

_"You've got beautiful hair. You should wear it down more often." _

_She was about to say how impractical it was in her job, but something held her back._

_ Instead she took a deep breath, and their eyes met again. _

_"Thank you" she smiled a little. _

_He had not removed his hand from her neck, and now he ran a thumb across her jaw to her lips. _

_He was drawn to her, and leaned closer. She nodded slightly in admission and he kissed her softly. _

_His kiss made her head spin, and she clutched the blanket she was sitting on. _

_Then he drew back. "It's perfect like this. Don't move."_

"So you went with a perfect stranger to a secluded place in the middle of nowhere…." Miriam concluded in disbelief.

It was so unlike the Michaela she knew. 'Michaela stretched out on the sofa.

"I know. It's crazy, but it felt so right –like it was meant to be."

"Love at first sight?" Miriam asked, and Michaela shrug her shoulders

"I don't know. It was just like I had to spend time with him, like we had known each other always."

Miriam smiled at her friend "sounds like love to me. By the way you're beginning to show…"

"I am?" Michaela placed her hands on her lower abdomen.

Then she sighed "I better speak to David tomorrow ."


	4. Chapter 4

She caught David the next day at lunch in the cafeteria.

They no longer worked on the same ward, and she had been extremely busy all morning. "

Michaela, I've been trying to reach you?" he smiled and pouted a little.

As always he brought a smile to her face, but the nagging feeling in her stomach did not disappear.

"I've been busy", she motioned for him to follow, and she was lucky to find a secluded space in the far corner of the cafeteria. "

So what's been keeping you? William is throwing a party on Saturday, and…. What's wrong?"

He caught her eye, and could tell something was wrong immediately.

"I'm pregnant" she simply stated knowing that was the easiest way for her to tell him,

and he deserved that she did not beat him about the bush.

His mouth literally fell open, and he pushed his food aside staring at her in disbelief.

"Did I just hear you say…." He swallowed, "pregnant?"

She nodded expecting him to blow up, but he did not. Instead he was very calm.

"How..? I mean who?"

She met his eyes and looked away.

"It's no one you know."

"What?" He shook his head.

"You've been seeing someone while we were together?"

He clutched his napkin, and she could tell he was getting upset by the tone of his voice.

"David…" she said softly, but he leant back with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I think I deserve to know." He waited in anticipation, and she took a deep breath.

There was no easy way to do this. "It happened before we started dating, and …"

"Why didn't you say something? All this time you've been putting me off.

I thought it was because you were nervous, and it turns out you've been having sex with some….I don't know who."

He tried to keep his voice down, and she did, too.

"It's not like that…"

"Then tell me" he challenged her. "Because to me it seems like I've been played for a fool."

She'd stopped eating and her heart was beating fast inside her chest.

"It is not my fault that you always jump to conclusions, David. I don't need to justify my actions to you. It's private."

"I hope you don't think that I'm going to…" he eyed her stomach and struggled to keep his voice down.

She cut him off before he got started. "I don't. I'm raising this baby alone."

He looked at her with resignation in his eyes.

"Do you love him?"

"You really want me to say?" her voice grew more emotional than she had planned.

"But he is not here?" David stated, and she shook her head.

"No, but that doesn't matter."

She got up just as William joined them.

"Are you coming to my party on Saturday?" he said, and she shook her head.

"No, Will. Not this time. I'll see you."

She touched his shoulder as she left, and Will looked around feeling confused.

"Did I miss something?" He asked watching her back as she left.

"We just split up." David said digging into his food.

Miriam caught her in the hallway outside the cafeteria.

"You okay?" she had watched Michaela's conversation with David from a distance.

Michaela nodded wiping away a stray tear. "I'm fine… just hormones" she offered Miriam a vague smile.

"I'm going to see my father, and then I'm heading home to rest."

Miriam gave her a hug. "It's okay to be upset, Mike. I'll see you later, ok?"

When Miriam came home from her shift at the hospital the flat was silent.

"Mike?" she knocked on her door, and Michaela answered.

"Oh…" Miriam exclaimed seeing her.

"Do I look as bad as I feel?" Michaela was exhausted, and Miriam could tell she had been crying.

"Go back to bed," Miriam ushered her into her room. "You need to rest. We can talk later."

Michaela snuggled under her covers. She could feel a slight swell of her lower abdomen,

and she caressed it gently thinking of how Sully had done the same not long ago.

Later that evening she woke feeling hungry.

She was about to go to the bathroom when she heard muffled voices from the kitchen. "…heard about the pregnancy … how is she?" "Terrible…"

She went into the kitchen to see who it was.

"Mike…" both Miriam and William turned to look at her. She offered a small smile and sat down by the table.

"David told me about… " William's voice trailed off, and she nodded.

"It's okay Will."

"I came by to see how you were doing?"

Miriam placed a cup of tea in front of her, and she took a sip.

"Thanks, Will. I am fine – _**we**_ are fine." she corrected meeting his warm gaze.

"Look if you need anything, just let me know. Okay?" he got up and Miriam walked him to the door.

"He' has still got a crush on you" Miriam exclaimed when she returned, and they fell into a fit of giggles.

"I know", Michaela said. "But it was very sweet of him to come by. He means it well."

That night she lay in bed, and as she drifted off to sleep memories of_ him _rushed over her body and mind bringing tears to her eyes and making her heart ache.

"_Show it to me" she chased him across the sand laughing. _

_He was holding the drawing he had made of her refusing to share it. _

_He'd been watching her intensely while drawing her, and the chase became a vent for the way the intensity of his looks had made her feel. S_

_he threw herself at him from behind as he bent down to secure the drawing among their things. _

_"You better show me" she giggled and tried to reach in front of him. _

_However, he caught her hands and with a swift motion he pinned her to the ground. _

_"__I think you need to cool off" he said with a glimpse in his eye. _

_The tension between them was intense, and she writhed beneath him. _

_"Are you going to behave Dr. Quinn?" There was a warning in his voice, and she smiled feeling a little daring _

_"That depends, Mr Sully…" He'd released his hold of her arms slightly, and she decided to take advantage of that,. _

_Without warning she made use of a self-defense move she had learned when she was 15, and then she ran towards the house, _

_b__ut he was right behind her grabbing her waist and lifting her from the ground. _

_"Let go!" she shouted in between giggles when he carried her toward the water. _

_"As I said before: you need to cool down" he stated, and she clung to him. _

_"I'll be good, Sully. I promise. Just don't throw me in" _

_She was laughing , and somehow their eyes met causing the tension between them to increase. _

_He slowly put her down. The water reached her waist, and they were semi-wet, her summer dress clung to her thighs. _

_Standing closely together his arms still encircling her waist they steadied their breathing. _

_He looked at her with a smile on his face. The buttons in the top of her dress had become slightly undone, and her hair was wild as was his. _

_Her chest was heaving up and down like the waves cradling their legs, and they just stood there. _

_He wanted to kiss her, but she was not someone you would just kiss, so he caressed her arms and brushed the sticky hair from her face. _

_"Are you going to behave?" he asked grinning, and she nodded ._

_"Yes" her voice was raspy and low. _

_She had been close to men before, but it had never felt this intense, and they were just standing there. _

_H__is t-shirt clung to his chest , as did her dress revealing every curve of her body to him. _

_"No more surprise attacks?" there was a glimpse in his eye, and he instinctively increased his pressure on her waist pulling her a little closer. _

_She smiled feeling his body clearly against hers. "No, I'll be good" _

_Her mismatched eyes sparkled like the sea, and he gave her a tight hug before they returned to the beach._


	5. Chapter 5

_He had insisted that she should spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing on the porch while he cooked. _

_It was a hot day, and in the end she drowsed off with her book in her hand and her hair splayed out on the sunbed. _

_Sully was cooking, and every now and then he watched her through the window. She was intriguing, and she stirred something deep inside him. _

_He'd gone to Mexico because he needed to get away from everything – to reconsider his life. _

_He loved the tranquility, living near the sea and the solitude. But meeting her had awoken something long forgotten. _

_Looking at her there on the porch peacefully asleep a warm feeling absorbed his whole being, and he wanted to protect her and care for her. _

_Not that she was particularly vulnerable, but because she was unselfish, and if she did not put herself first someone else would have to do it for her. _

_He smiled rinsing the lettuce. He'd never thought anyone would make such an impact on him in such a short time._

_They had dinner outside under the stars, and afterwards they walked down to the beach. _

_Their hands touched, occasionally bumping into each other. In the end she plucked up the courage and slid her hand into his walking back to the house._

"_Sit down I'll bring us some coffee." _

_He'd lit a fire in the cabin, and motioned for her to sit on the sofa. He soon returned with the coffee. _

_The windows and the porch door were open, and the sea was still roaming somewhere in the distance. _

_"It's so different at night" she said listening to the noises the darkness offered._

_ For a while they just sat talking about life and he told her why he had left America, because of a broken heart. _

_"But it is a long time ago, and you make me forget." _

_His words were soft, and yet again their fingers touched, each searching for something. _

_"I'm glad" she said meeting his gaze, and they were lost in each other sharing the moment. _

_He reached out and brushed away some imaginary hair from her cheek, and she leant into his hand savouring the moment. _

_It was impossible to say, who made the first move, but after that their lips met in a soft inquisitive kiss. _

_Each of them was searching the other's eyes for a response and both leaned into each other opening up and giving admission to tongues and touches. _

_Michaela felt her defenses weaken at his touch and his kisses, and she felt an urge to feel him closer. _

_Discarded pieces of clothes soon lay scattered on the floor next to the sofa, and they were both engrossed in each other. Making love._

_Later she woke up next to him feeling his arms protectively around her caressing her stomach and kissing her neck. _

_She felt safe. Like she was home._

The months passed by slowly and every day Michaela felt her baby's movements inside her, and was reminded of him.

She did not speak much of him to anyone, and Miriam did not ask sensing that she would speak if she was ready.

But Michaela did not share much. On the contrary she quietly contemplated her options and her situation.

She, herself, was also a little surprised that she had acted the way she had in Mexico.

Being a doctor who believed in science and scientific evidence, the experience with Sully stood out as something exceptional,

which could not be explained rationally.

She did not regret what had happened.

She and Sully was a wonderful and powerful memory.

Their lovemaking had marked her soul forever, and even though they were apart she still ached for him –to feel like that again.

As time passed by she knew for sure that going out with David had been a mistake – a way for her to cope with her heartache,

knowing that David had always had an interest in her even before she had gone to Mexico.

She was only happy she had not let their relationship go far and that they had broken it off early.

Another reason she did not want to share any information about Sully was her mother.

Elizabeth Quinn being the woman she was had not taken the news of her pregnancy well, a

nd the fact that she was going to raise the child alone did not go down very well in the Quinn-household.

One evening when Michaela was at her parents' for dinner, Elizabeth exploded:

"I raised you better than that!" Elizabeth was wringing her hands, but Michaela stood her ground.

"I'm not giving my baby up for adoption", she said caressing her bump.

"Then at least make the father pay…" Michaela shook her head and held her arms protectively around her stomach.

She did not want to tell her family about Sully. Those were her memories to treasure, and no one was to question them.

She had left soon after that, and Elizabeth had been furious. "Why won't she listen to reason" she exclaimed looking at Joseph.

"This is all your fault… You're the one who always encourages her to go her own way. See where that brought her."

Joseph tried to steer clear of their argument.

He knew his daughter and that if she really needed them she would come around.

The time of the birth arrived, and after hours of labour with Miriam by her side, Michaela was resting in bed cradling her newborn baby.

"Oh my Godness, look at her." Miriam exclaimed , and Michaela smiled at her little girl snuggling in her arms searching for her mother's breast.

"Hello, sweetie. Welcome to the world".

She placed the girl at her breast, and after fumbling a little the infant found her breast and started suckling.

"I am so happy" Michaela smiled at Miriam who squeezed her hand tightly.

"Have you thought of a name?" she asked with anticipation,

because Michaela had said she did not want to name the child until after it was born.

Now she nodded and said "Her name is Katherine Anne – or just Katie. Don't worry I'm not naming her after my mother".

The two friends fell into a fit of giggles and a voice behind them sounded "Why on Earth not?"

Michaela's eyes grew wide at the sound of her mother's voice.

Elizabeth Quinn took control of the room.

"Your father was notified by Dr. Bernard, and I thought I'd come and meet my grandchild – my granddaughter?"

Miriam moved to leave, but Michaela clasped her hand to tell her to stay and so she did. S

he knew that Elizabeth Quinn had not taken lightly to Michaela's pregnancy and that she had tried to convince her to give the child up for adoption.

Yet sitting on the edge of the bed eying the little infant suckling her mother's breast, Mrs Quinn was taken in.

"She looks just like you" she said in a low voice so she would not startle the baby.

"She has her father's eyes" Michaela mumbled, and both Elizabeth and Miriam looked a little surprised.

"They are blue" Michaela said, and her mother said

"Well all newborn babies have blue eyes."

Michaela nodded "I know, but not this kind of blue. She has his eyes."

They sat in silence for a while. Both Elizabeth and Miriam did not know how to respond.

Her sudden willingness to share information about Katie's father made them both a little unsure of the situation.

"Will you let father and I help you?" Elizabeth asked after a while meeting her daughter's gaze.

Michaela had prepared for this question and thought over her response many times.

She took a deep breath before answering: "I'm not moving home, and I don't want a nanny.

Just be like you are with the other grandchildren, and I'll ask you if I need help with anything particular."

Elizabeth nodded, and the moment was broken when Joseph Quinn entered the room

"Mike!" He held out his arms and went and hugged her. "

Who's this then?" he peered at the baby.

"This is Katie" Michaela beamed at her father, and that moment Katie decided to make her presence known,

and she opened her eyes and let out a wail.

"My, her eyes are very blue" Joseph said, and Michaela nodded trying to comfort the baby.

"She's got her father's eyes, and now I think she needs a fresh diaper. Excuse me."

Time passed by, and Michaela settled into her new role as a mother.

Miriam was a great help, and she and Michaela continued to share the flat near Boston Memorial.

Initially Michaela had taken time off her job at the hospital to be with Katie, but as she grew older,

she went back to do what she loved just as much as being a mother; being a doctor.

Although Miriam and Michaela had a good arrangement living together, Michaela knew it would not last.

When Katie was 1 year old, Miriam met a man, Daniel, who was one of William's many acquaintances.

He was wonderful with Miriam and did not mind having Katie –or Michaela around, and they all got along very well,

but Michaela could tell that it was getting serious between her friends, and she started preparing for the day Miriam would announce

that she and Daniel were getting married.

It happened a few weeks before Katie turned two.

Miriam was both happy and sad at the same time.

"Mike… you know I'll always be there for you and Katie, right?" was how she began their conversation,

and Michaela smiled widely at her "he asked you to marry him, didn't he?"

Now she understood why Daniel had been acting a little strangely lately.

Miriam was relieved, "so you're not upset?"

"No… I am very very happy. " she took Miriam's hands in hers.

"That's quite a ring" she smiled at the evidence of the proposal.

Miriam sighed "Yes… well you know Daniel. He's always aiming for the stars."

Katie was asleep, and they sat down on the sofa.

"The wedding will be this summer, and I want you to be my maid of honour. Will you?"

Miriam sounded a little uncertain, but her friend nodded in excitement.

"Oh, yes. I'd be honoured to."

"I am so happy…" Miriam reclined in the soft cushions of the sofa … "I think now I know how you must have felt about Katie's Dad".

She eyed Michaela seeing a flicker of pain in her eyes being caught off guard.

"Oh, Mike. I'm sorry… here I am rubbing it in" she exclaimed.

"No don't be. I'm just … it's silly." Michaela confessed.

"You still love him, don't you?" Miriam dared ask, and Michaela just nodded.

"Yes…. I don't know why after so long. We didn't spend that much time together, and yet I feel like a part of me is missing.

Seeing Katie reminds me of him, and the truth is I haven't met anyone who has made me feel like he did. I doubt I ever will."

Being a pretty attractive young doctor Michaela had had plenty of offers from men, but she had turned them down.

First of all there was Katie to consider and secondly none of the men that had shown an interest evoked any serious feelings in her.

After Katie's birth even David tried his luck, but she made it clear that she was not interested, and so they remained colleagues

– as she also did with William who in his own awkward way still had a crush on her, but settled with friendship.

She had in fact tried to contact Sully via Charlotte, just after Katie was born, but she was told that he had left shortly after she had returned to Boston,

presumably to work on a new project somewhere.

Yet when she was alone her thoughts often drifted off to the beach, and dreams of their time together haunted her sleep at night.

_Mmm … Michaela felt the warm sun on her skin and she turned, feeling the weight of his arm around her waist and how it tightened a little at her movement. _

_"Don't go - yet" his voice sounded deep in her ear. _

_She could hear the ocean and the sound of the waves on the shore and the sea gulls' distant screeches. _

_His hands were stroking her body, and she smiled eagerly responding… the sound of the seagulls grew louder…_

Startled she woke up. "Katie…" she tumbled out of bed.

The little girl was in tears standing in her cot wailing. "Sssh Mummy's here now".

She kissed the girl and brought her into her bed where they cuddled up together.

Katie looked at her with her blue eyes, and Michaela kissed her forehead remembering the dream she had just woken from.

"You look just like your Daddy. He would love you very much".


	6. Chapter 6

The following months Michaela and Miriam were busy planning the wedding.

Daniel did not get much of a say, and as he said when people asked

"I don't want the bride to get upset, so I do whatever she wants."

At one point they were all sitting in Michaela and Miriam's kitchen discussing the details,

and Miriam asked if Daniel had asked William to be his best man yet?

"No, there's a change of plans there and an extra guest", Daniel said casually.

Miriam, however, said: "But didn't we agree that William…?"

Daniel nodded, "Yes we did, but that was before I located my best friend from New York.

He's been working in South America, so we kind of lost touch for a while. But now he's back."

"Men!" Miriam exclaimed thinking about the seating plan, and Michaela merely smiled at the couple.

"I'm sure it'll work out." She said turning to Katie who was about to clear the table of its contents with her little arms.

"Do I get to meet him first?" Miriam asked Daniel who leaned forward and kissed her.

"Tomorrow. I promised him we'd drop by."

The next evening Miriam was very quiet, and Michaela sensed that something was wrong. "

You are very quiet Miriam…" Miriam shrugged her shoulders. "It has just been a long day."

The truth was that she was a little shocked.

She and Daniel had gone to see his best friend who was renting a small flat just around the corner from Daniel.

"You'll love him, sweetheart." Daniel had said when he pressed the doorbell, and he was right.

Everything went well. The man was very friendly and open-minded. His skin was tanned after spending many hours in the South American sun,

and like Daniel he was fit. He met her with a big smile and some very blue eyes.

During lunch he told them about his work in South America.

How he had worked in the rain forest advocating the cause of the locals

who were trying to prevent their land from being exploited by a large American investment company.

It was easy to see that he and Daniel were good friends ,who respected each other immensely.

Just like Daniel he was a man of integrity. An Miriam immediately liked him.

Before leaving Miriam had to go to the toilet.

"I'm afraid you have to walk through the bedroom to get there" he said and pointed toward his bedroom door.

She shrugged her shoulders and went towards the bathroom.

On her way back she got a proper look at the bedroom, and noticed some framed drawings on the wall by his bed. T

hey caught her attention, and she had stepped closer to take a closer look at them.

What she saw made her gasp.

The first two were a coastline and a cabin, and the third was of a woman.

Suddenly all the pieces fell into place and she was dumbfounded.

"Mike…" she mumbled.

All of a sudden she could see all the qualities in him that Michaela had described,

but as she had never really mentioned his name to her, Miriam had not recognized it.

How was she going to break the news to her best friend?

It turned out she did not get a chance.

After their first evening together, Michaela was busy with work and Katie, and Miriam was also busy organizing the final details at the last minute.

Michaela had had to take extra shifts in order to have time to reorganize the flat which she would stay in after Miriam left.

This meant that Katie spent much time with her favourite aunt Rebecca who loved having the little girl around.

Michaela spent most of her time at the hospital, and missed her little girl terribly.

The day before the wedding Miriam and David gathered their closest friends and family for a dinner.

Michaela was running late – a difficult case had been brought into the ER, and she had had to stay a little longer

to make sure that the patient got the proper treatment.

She just managed to slip into a casual dress, put on a little make-up and gather her hair in a bun before leaving the hospital.

Katie was at Rebecca's and she would go and spend the night there, so Katie could come with her to see Miriam and Daniel get married the next day,

and then Rebecca would take her home with her.

She eyed herself in the rear mirror in the car, she looked okay – a little tired, but okay.

After all it was just the usual people, and she did not need to impress anyone.

"Come on in, Mike. We're getting seated" Daniel greeted her at the door, but she had only just hung her jacket when Miriam appeared.

"I need to talk to you…" she started, and Michaela immediately said "you're not backing out, are you?"

Miriam looked so serious that it was the only thing she could think of.

"No,no, but…"

Daniel appeared again.

"Everybody is waiting. I know you haven't seen each other for a while but I'm sure you can catch up later."

He pulled at Miriam who quickly leaned forward and whispered: "Mike, he's here.." before Daniel dragged her off.

Michaela's initial thought was "who?" but the moment she stepped into the dining room she knew exactly who.

"Mike, you know the gang" Daniel said pointing at the table.

"The only person you haven't met before is my best man, and best friend; Sully."

Michaela was not sure how to react.

She had imagined many times what she would do if she met him again, but now she did not know.

Sensing her hesitation, Miriam pushed her forward mumbling "Daniel did the seating plan for tonight".

Of course Daniel had placed the two single people next to each other, and there she was again getting lost in the blue of his eyes,

as he held her chair, and gently brushed her shoulder as he sat down next to her.

"Hi…" they said at the same time, and then they smiled. Both of them felt awkward.

When Sully saw her emerge through the door his heart skipped a beat.

He'd noticed that he was going to sit next to someone called 'Mike' so he had not expected it to be a lady –least of all her.

He could tell that she felt awkward, and that she, too, was unprepared for this situation.

He had so many things he wanted to share with her –tell her – about what had happened since they had parted in Mexico.

His last memory of her was at the small airport.

"_This is it", he thought holding her tight, and running his hands through her hair. _

_"I don't want to go" she whispered into his neck, and he felt her tears on his skin._

_" Don't cry, 'Chaela"_

_" I know it is silly", she wiped her tears away and looked at him. _

_He loved her mismatched eyes, her skin and the feel of her hair. _

_He kissed her forehead, and she had drawn back a little. _

_"I have to go now." He watched her walk off, and he wanted to stop her and beg her to stay, _

_but they had already been through that the night before, and it had ended with a passionate session of lovemaking as a final goodbye._

Now she was here all of a sudden, and he felt like a schoolboy who had been assigned to work with the girl he had a crush on.

Michaela bit her lip and glanced in his direction.

They had to keep the formalities of the dinner, but she knew she would have to speak to him about Katie –maybe not this evening, but eventually.

"So how are you?" "You look good…" they started talking at the same time, and he took a deep breath trying to steady himself.

"Why don't we start this over, Michaela?"

She nodded and took a sip of wine. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, how about you? You look good."

She smiled. "I came straight from work…"

"Are you still at Boston Memorial?" She nodded

" You remember where I work?" she mumbled, and he leaned closer whispering

"of course… I remember everything."

Their legs were touching under the table, and she felt herself blush.

"So how do you know Daniel?" She tried to change the subject, but she knew she was not fooling anyone least of all herself.

"Mike, are you okay?"

She and Miriam had gone to the toilet to freshen up. "

Well a little shaken, I guess."

"I should have told you sooner, but I only realized a while ago… I saw the drawing he made of you at his flat."

Michaela was not sure how to handle that piece of information. That drawing…he still kept it.

Her silence got Miriam worried.

"Mike, are you angry with me?" she asked quietly. But Michaela shook her head.

"No. Don't worry about it. I know you would have said if you had had the chance. I've been working a lot,

and we haven't seen each other at all."

Knowing Miriam, Michaela could not be angry with her.

"What are you going to do?" Miriam asked, and Michaela shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing right now. I'll speak to him after the wedding."

Miriam took her hands and pulled her into a hug. "Just so you know, I haven't said anything to Daniel."

Michaela nodded. "Thank you. I have to think of a way to do this right"

After the dinner people were mingling having coffee and drinks and discussing the upcoming wedding.

Sully and Michaela sat talking quietly on an overcrowded sofa both sipping a bit of wine.

"Where did you go after Mexico?" she asked trying to sound casual, but he sensed an underlying question.

"'Chaela…' she took a deep breath.

"No one has called me that in a long time…" she looked at her hands.

" I hope not…" was his response.

Their eyes locked, and she remembered the first time he had used that name.

_She lay outstretched on his beach … their beach… with her head in his lap watching the sunset. _

_The beach was bathed in the colours of the setting sun, and he caressed her stomach through her shirt. _

_In fact it was his shirt which she had slipped into after they had made love only moments before._

"'_Chaela, you make me so happy" he had whispered leaning over her body somewhat out of breath. _

_"Oh, Sully… I never thought I'd be this happy." _

_They had kissed tenderly, and after freshing up they headed down to the beach to watch the sunset._

She could tell he was thinking about that exact same moment.

She wanted to lean in and kiss him, but it was hardly appropriate.

Instead she gently nudged his knee with hers. He raised an eyebrow at her and placed a hand on her knee caressing a particularly sensitive spot.

"Sully…" she said in a low voice. The air between them was loaded with tension.

Miriam eyed them from across the room, and Daniel put an arm around her looking in the same direction.

"Looks like the Maid of Honour and the Best Man are getting on…" he grinned, and Miriam smiled.

"Don't read too much into it. You know Mike, she's always friendly." she said trying to make him change the subject.

"Mmm, that's what I like about you. You always think of your friends' well-being. Especially Michaela's."

He kissed her on her temple and whispered "can't wait until we tie the knot."

The evening progressed, and it was getting late.

"I better leave", Michaela said catching Miriam's eye.

They both knew she needed to get back to be with Katie for the night.

"I'll walk you to the door", Miriam came over, but Sully intervened '

"Let me. I'm sure the bride has plenty of things to think of, and taking care of the Maid of Honour is one of the Best Man's tasks, right?"

Michaela blushed, and Miriam let out a small laugh.

"You're such a gentleman, Sully."

He smiled watching Michaela say goodnight to the other guests, and could not help adding "not so much of a gentleman … more of a man."

In the doorway he took her hand.

"I'll see you at the wedding…" she said looking down at their hands.

He did not let go, but caressed her arms lightly.

"I.. I have to go, Sully" how could his touch make her senses reel like that?

"I know you have to leave. You've had a long day."

He gently cupped her cheek.

"All this time I've been thinking about you…"

"Sully, don't…" she interjected him, but he pulled her into his arms and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Tell me you've thought of me. That you haven't forgotten…"

His voice was soft and low, and she nodded. inhaling his once familiar scent.

"I have… I've thought of you." Then she looked him in the eye.

"I missed you, more than you know, but things are complicated now" she looked away for a moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the church."

She reached up on her toes, and kissed him lightly on the cheek, and before she knew it he was kissing her firmly on her lips. "until tomorrow…"


	7. Chapter 7

That night she lay in her bed at Rebecca's with Katie by her side.

The little girl had been asleep when she got in, and now she was curled up next to her mother with a thumb in her mouth

and her brown curls splayed out on the pillow.

Michaela looked at her daughter and kissed her forehead. "

Something amazing happened today, Katie. Your Daddy's here…" she sighed remembering their goodbye kiss.

Her lips were still tingling when she left –even now when thinking about it.

He stirred so many emotions inside her.

All night the looks and the touches had been loaded with a pent up desire.

She could tell by the way his eyes had turned a slightly darker shade of blue…

How was she going to break the news to him? What would he think?

She closed her eyes.

No matter what, one thing was certain, Katie was her first priority, if necessary she would have to look beyond her own feelings for him.

It was going to be a difficult piece of news to tell.

He had once told her that he dreamed of children, but the question was if he was ready?

The next morning she woke up feeling tired. Her sleep had been fretful and she had lay awake thinking for a long time.

Katie was not in the bed, and she could hear Rebecca in the kitchen.

Michaela made her way tdownstairs to join her sister and daughter.

"Mike!" Rebecca immediately placed a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of her.

"Do I look that bad?" Michaela mumbled sitting down by the table.

"Maa" Katie tugged at her leg, and she scooped her up onto her lap feeling better already.

"Hello sweetie" Katie placed a wet kiss on her cheek, and Michaela laughed. "I missed you, too".

"How was last night?" Rebecca asked from the other side of the kitchen.

"It was fine", Michaela contemplated how much to share with her sister.

Then she made a decision.

"I… I met someone" she met Rebecca's eyes.

"A man?" Rebecca could barely believe what she heard, and for some reason they were whispering.

Michaela blushed

"You like him, I can tell." Her sister sat down next to her and squeezed her hand.

Katie started wriggeling wanting to get down on the floor and play with her toys.

Michaela set her down, and nodded.

"Yes I like him, but it is complicated".

Rebecca could tell that her sister was a little confused.

"Because of… " she motioned in Katie's direction not wanting to catch the little girl's attention.

"Yes… and no… it's more than that."she sighed.

"What else can it possibly be?" Rebecca placed some cereal in front of Micheala who picked at the food.

"Promise you won't tell Mum and Dad?" Her sister nodded sensing the seriousness in her sister's voice.

"It' s her D-A-D" .Rebecca's mouth nearly fell open.

"Oh…" was all she could say, and Michaela muttered :"Yeah, oh.. He was just there. Apparently he knows Daniel."

They were going to spend the morning getting ready for the wedding.

As the Maid of Honour Michaela had to be with Miriam, and they all went, so Rebecca could keep Katie happy for her while she got ready.

Miriam was nervous. "I just wish it was over" she exclaimed blushing and Michaela sat her down on a chair after she had paced around the room about 10 times.

"Sit here. The stylist will be here shortly." She handed her some water, and Rebecca smiled remembering her own wedding day some years back.

"You'll be fine, Miriam. "

There was a knock on the door, and Rebecca answered with Katie on her arm.

"Sorry, no men are allowed" she challenged .

"I have a special delivery from the groom to the bride" Sully said handing her a bunch of red roses.

"Oh, okay…" Rebecca needed both hands to take the flowers.

" Do you mind. Just for a minute?" she handed Katie to Sully, and then she took off with the flowers carefully shutting the door behind her,

so he could not look inside.

"Well hello there" Sully looked at the little girl who had been pushed into his arms.

He hoped she would not start wailing, but she seemed content.

She started playing with his hair and nearly poked him in the eye.

"Maa" she said pointing at the door.

"She'll be back soon, little one." He could not help smiling at her.

"You're quite a charmer, do you know that?"

Inside the girls were swooning over the flowers.

"He is so romantic", Miriam exclaimed getting a little teary, and Michaela smiled.

Then she looked at Rebecca: "Where's Katie?"

"Oh… I left her with the messenger" Rebecca was about to go to the door, but Michaela beat her to it.

Michaela rushed to the door and pulled it open. Who knew what kind of person Katie had been left with?

What she saw melted her heart. Katie and Sully were in deep conversation.

Katie was pointing in all directions making noises.

"Sully…" she said softly meeting his eyes.

She was only half dressed and her hair was all wild down her back.

" 'Chaela…" he could not help taking her in wanting to pull her into his arms. She looked incredibly sexy like that.

"Maa", Katie held out her arms toward her mother, and Michaela took her from him.

It took a while for Sully to fully comprehend. Seeing Katie with Michaela it was clear that she was her mother.

Michaela took a deep breath. "Sully this is Katie. I think you already met".

He nodded saying in a low voice "this is what you called the complications last night?"

"Yes…" her voice trailed off.

"Her father?"

She shook her head meeting his eyes. "No. But she looks just like him"

For a moment he just stared at her and then at Katie and back again.

As the meaning of her words sunk in he was in need of somewhere to sit.

_"She looks just like her father"_ the words echoed in his head, and all the pieces slowly fell into place.

Michaela was trembling. She had not meant for this to happen – not like this.

She was halfdressed and getting ready for Miriam's wedding. It was bad timing.

They should have sat down like adults and talked it over.

"Are you saying?..." he needed to hear it to make sure he was not going out of his mind.

Now he could see how Katie resembled him.

"Yes…" she whispered "… she's your daughter – our daughter." He swallowed hard.

"Mike?" Rebecca appeared behind her sister, and seeing the three of them, she realized what was going on.

"Do you want me to take her?" she asked, and Michaela handed her Katie. "I'll be right in."

Turning to face Sully again she was prepared for his anger, but she was met with a questioning look.

"I'm sorry, I did not plan for this to happen. I was going to wait until after the wedding

and… I… I did not realize I was pregnant until a few months after I got back…

how could I terminate something that was created from our love? I tried to get hold of you, but no one knew where you were, and… "

She was babbling and took a deep breath.

"I understand if you don't want to be part of it." she finally said reaching for the door handle, but he caught her hand.

"Don't…. don't assume things you don't know anything about."

His gaze was intense, and his voice was soft.

She bit her lip looking away.

"You're telling me that I.." his voice croaked a little " I am a father. That I have a beautiful daughter … with you."

At the last words he brought his hand to her face and turned her toward him.

"We have to talk –really talk about this," he said, and she felt herself tremble

as he ran his thumb over her cheek drying away a couple of tears.

She nodded.

"Right now, I just want you to know… I am happy, okay?"

He searched her eyes for a response, and he saw relief and pain there.

"'Chaela… come here" he pulled her close, and she cried into his neck.

" I needed you, Sully."

He kissed away the tears on her face mumbling " I know. I am here now."

They stood steadying their breaths for a moment.

"Better?" he asked, and she smiled at him.

"Yes, better… I better go back inside. I'll see you at the church."

Entering the room she was met worried eyes.

Rebecca was full of apologies and Miriam was anxious.

The only one unaffected was Katie.

"I'm okay. It's okay." She said offering them a smile.

"Let's get ready. Why hasn't Carlos arrived yet?"

Luckily Carlos, their stylist, arrived moments later, and soon they were ready looking their very best.


	8. Chapter 8

That day Sully almost felt like he was the groom, not Daniel.

Leaving Michaela he was full of mixed emotions.

He had come back to America for different reasons, he told himself.

His contract had ended, and he had been offered a new near Boston, and that had made him take the offer.

_She_ had haunted his memories since he watched her plane take off and disappear in the distance,

and accepting the job in the South American jungle had been an escape.

He had hoped being cut off from civilization would help him get over her.

They had made no promises knowing that they were both dedicated to their jobs and careers.

Mexico had been a sanctuary where their two free spirits had met and merged into one to savour each other and then they had parted.

He, however, had fooled himself thinking that being further away from the States would help his heartache, in fact it was quite the contrary.

In the jungle with the locals he had had plenty of time to think – of her and of life in general.

She had been everywhere around him.

Every time he saw the ocean he thought of her, and her perfume was still on the shirts that she had borrowed from him bringing him memories of love and laughter.

However, he had obligations and could not leave even if he had wanted to.

When the new job offer landed on his table, and he had seen the location, his thoughts had gone to her immediately, and he did not hesitate to accept it.

Settling in Boston he had hoped he might meet her. He thought about looking her up, and then suddenly there she was.

It seemed like fate was pushing her in his direction.

Now as his best friend was about to get married he had found not only her but also his daughter.

Walking back to Daniel's the thought of Katie brought tears to his eyes.

He'd missed out on so much. Then he remembered how beautiful Michaela had looked giving him the news, and yet also so fragile.

It had been a difficult time for her, he was sure of that.

He smiled to himself at the thought of her. She was so strong and beautiful, and Katie was all soft curls and blue eyes.

Daniel was waiting with anticipation.

"Did she like the flowers"? he asked.

"Flowers.. ." for a moment Sully had forgotten the reason he had gone to see the girls in the first place.

"Oh… the flowers... She loved them." Daniel looked relieved.

He, too, was nervous.

The wedding was only a few hours away.

Sully did not say much, and Daniel eyed his friend. He looked like something was on his mind.

"Are you okay?" Sully nodded in response

"How about you –you're the one getting married?"

Daniel smiled. He was nervous but happy, and could not help teasing his old friend a little.

"Are you planning on hitching up with someone… you know what they say about weddings?"

"No what's that?" Sully shook his head, and Daniel laughed padding him on the shoulder.

"Look Sully, I know you've got your eyes on, Mike. Who wouldn't? She's pretty and smart. She knows her mind…"

Sully tried to look like he had no idea what Daniel was referring to, and Daniel continued.

"Take my advice on this one, Sully. She's not someone you just get with. She has been through a lot…. She has a kid, you know…"

"I know" Sully stated seeing the surprised look on Daniel's face.

"She told me."

He was not going to reveal much more about his relationship to Katie, it was not the right time to do so.

"You know?" Daniel said. "Well I just want you to know that if you try your luck with her, you better mean it.

A lot of people care about her well-being and if anyone starts messing with her…"

"Who might that be?" Sully was curious all of a sudden.

"Me for a starter…." Daniel smiled …"and William and even David in his own way".

"David?" Sully asked.

He'd met William the night before, and it was easy to see how fond he was of Michaela,

but he could also see that she did not look at William the way she did at him.

"David and Mike used to go out until she found out about her pregnancy.

He's not the father. Apparently she slept with some guy while she was abroad working, and …. Well that is all I know.

Miriam says she's very private about it, and likes to keep it that way. I'm surprised she even told you about Katie."

Sully did not answer but simply took a sip of water. "It's time to go to the church."

"Are you ready?" Michaela turned to look at her friend who nodded.

Then she entered the church.

Walking down the aisle she felt his eyes on her, and as she got closer to the altar their eyes locked.

She was beautiful.

Her dress was pale blue and complimented her body in all the right places, and her hair was beautifully styled with tiny white flowers.

Sully took a deep breath taking in her presence, and she did the same.

He was so handsome in a suit, and as they stood there waiting they both felt that they might as well could have been the ones getting married.

"Dearly beloved…" the Reverend began the ceremony, and both Michaela and Sully did not hear much more of his words to Miriam and Daniel.

They tried to be discreet, and Michaela was concentrating hard not to look at him too much, but she could feel his gaze burning on her body,

and every fiber of her being ached for him just there and then.

Sully was also struggling. He could not help looking at her.

She was so beautiful, so sensual, and he kept thinking about the fact that she was the mother of his child, and vivid images of their lovemaking filled his mind.

"_Mmm, Sully" she whispered in between kisses while roaming her hands over his naked chest and inhaling his musky scent. _

_Her tongue on his skin was driving him out of his mind, and he pulled her down towards her kissing her firmly. _

_She tasted salty like the sea which they had just swum in moments before. _

_She was straddling him in the sun, and he moaned in resignation " 'Chaela…" _

_"Yes…" she put her forehead against his smiling playfully. _

_"I feel like the luckiest woman in the world." She trailed kisses down his jaw to the soft spot on his neck, and he could not hold back anymore. _

_He swiftly turned her around placing himself on top and kissing her soundly. _

_"Make love to me", her voice was soft in his ear, and he did not deny her. _

_As they moved as one the warm air played with their wet hair, but neither of them really noticed._

"...I now pronounce you husband and wife.

You may kiss the bride", the Reverend concluded pulling both Michaela and Sully out of their day dream.

Miriam and Daniel kissed happily and proceeded down the aisle.

"May I?" Sully reached out to take her arm and follow the happy couple.

Michaela blushed seeing the blue of his eyes.

He took her arm leaning close."You look beautiful", he complimented her as they walked down the aisle together.

After the ceremony, Rebecca took Katie home.

The two-year-old-girl was tired, and had had enough fairytale adventure for one day.

Rebecca had noticed the looks between them during the ceremony, and whispered to Michaela on the way to the car :

"If only Robert looked at me more often like he did you, Mike. He is definitely interested, and I can see why you like him."

Michaela blushed, and told her little girl goodbye with a soft kiss to her forehead.

Sully watched her interactions with Katie from a distance. They were so natural together, and he hoped he could be part of that.

After the dinner Miriam and Daniel opened the dance, and as Best Man and Maid of Honour it was only natural

that Michaela and Sully were the next on the dance floor.

Awkwardly, they smiled at each other. Being this close, they were suddenly very much aware of each other and where to place their hands.

Of course it was a slow song, and Sully had a firm grip around her waist.

She looked down not daring to meet his gaze overcome by emotions and memories of the last time they had danced:

_The starry sky and the full moon bathed the cabin in a special shimmering light. _

_From a distance you could hear soft music protruding the natural sounds of the darkness. _

_On the porch they swayed closely together to the music in a sensual embrace. _

_His tanned arms around her slim waist, bare feet on the wooden porch, just being and feeling the moment and their connection. _

_He slowly undid her long hair which cascaded down her back like waves of the tidal water. _

_They did not speak, but simply looked each other in the eye getting lost, caressing hearts and minds. _

_As the music was coming to an end, he scooped her up into his arms, lips finding lips, and he carried her inside._

Now she felt his thumb gently caressing her hip.

He did not speak either, but enjoyed having her near. Her perfume was intoxicating.

Finally they looked at each other, and she felt her defenses slowly weaken, and he was drawn in.

His pressure on her hip grew more firm, and his thumb darted a little further down.

Had it been any other man she would have stepped away, but not with him.

Instead she simply raised an eye brow at him as a silent reminder not to overstep the boundaries between them. "

If only you knew what you do to me" he said, quietly adding "you're the most beautiful woman here tonight".

She smiled feeling flattered, "surely the bride...Miriam is…"

He shook his head as the song ended and brought her hand to his mouth. "No, you."

She bit her lip as his lips touched her skin.

As the evening progressed Michaela talked to her friends enjoying the party, the food and the music.

Sully watched her dancing and laughing with William and David and he remembered Daniel's words and he could see where he was coming from.

She had good friends here who cared for her. But he also knew that he and she had a special connection.

He was reminded every time she glanced at him or smiled in his direction.

Finally, she made her way over to him. "I think your name is next on my card, Mr Sully?"

"Yeah, you want it to be?" their eyes locked and they both sipped their drink.

"Look at them…" William and David glanced in her direction.

"I don't like it." David muttered under his breath as Daniel joined them.

"Who is this guy, Daniel?" David asked still eyeing Sully and Michaela's interactions.

Daniel gave David a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, David. He is all right. I spoke to him already… " Daniel said.

"Spoke to whom about what, darling?" Miriam joined them and looked in the same direction as them.

"Mike.." she said softly. Then she turned and looked at her new husband.

"You talked to him about Mike? What did you say to him?" she sounded a little worried and all eyes were on her.

"I just told him to be careful. Honey, I know how important she is to you. I wanted him to know that.

But he is an honest man, and frankly I'm surprised how well they are getting on. I mean, look at them."

Sully and Michaela were standing closely together engaged in deep conversation.

"By the way, Daniel warned me about being with you," he said rubbing her hand gently.

"He was surprised you had told me about Katie and said to be careful not to hurt you."

"Do you think you do that … hurt me?" she challenged him, and he smiled

"No, not when you look at me like that. Besides I'm being supervised here, so …"

Sully nodded in the direction of her friends who were trying to be discreet but without success.

She was standing with her back to them and had not seen how they had glanced at her and Sully.

She stepped closer to him and whispered mischievously "are they bad?"

His look confirmed her question, and he could tell she was up to something.

"Let's give them something to talk about, after all I am a big girl, and I don't need babysitters –least of all William and David."

The air between them was magnetic.

The tension had been growing between them all day; the innocent touches, the looks loaded with desire.

They both knew it would only take a small flame to ignite the torch.

She bit her lip. Her eyes had that special look, and he knew what was on her mind.

"'Chaela… let's dance." He placed his hand on the small of her back and quickly led her to the dance floor.

He simply did not trust himself right now, and dancing was a legitimate way for them to be close.

She felt her world spin when he pulled her closer for a slow song.

"You are driving me insane" her mouth was close to his ear and her breath on his neck stirred him inside.

"Ditto" was his response, and he felt her smile against his neck.

"I don't trust myself right now. If I let you kiss me now…" his voice trailed off, and he knew he did not need to say more.

"Can I at least do this?" She stepped as close to him as she could, her heart was beating fast, and she closed her eyes as she felt his body so close to hers.

Then she put her head on his chest and slid her arms under his jacket gently grazing his lower back through his shirt.

He felt her curves settle into his body, and her fingers drawing circles on his lower back eliciting sparks of desire in them both.

"I can hear your heart" she whispered, as she snuggled into his embrace.

All of a sudden dancing did not feel like such a safe option anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

When she woke up the next morning she was not entirely sure how she had gotten home.

The flat was awfully quiet, and she remembered she had arranged with Rebecca that she should bring Katie home at 11.

She had to get used to the quietness with Miriam not around, and she also needed to alter some things in the flat

– Katie could get her own room now that Miriam was gone.

Slowly she got up and slowly she remembered. She had had a little too much champagne. It happened very rarely.

"Sully…" she blushed. He had taken her home she remembered as much as that.

Wearing only her camisole and some lace shorts she paddled into the family room and frowned.

"Coffee?" she wondered and that very moment Sully emerged from her bathroom causing her to almost jump into the ceiling.

"You!" she exclaimed only to realize that he was only wearing towel.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you," he kissed her on the cheek and caressed her arms.

She frowned a little still unsure of the situation.

"Don't worry, I slept on the sofa. It was late, and we were both tired. I hope you don't mind?" he looked at her questioningly.

"No… it's fine." She looked away trying to ignore his naked chest, and the soft spot at the base of his neck where she knew he liked to be touched.

Blushing she turned and poured some coffee, and he walked off to get his clothes.

_He gently set her down in the bedroom her arms were wrapped around his neck. _

_"Mmm…" she buried her face on his shoulder, and leaned into his embrace. _

_Her breath was warm on his skin and he inhaled deeply before finding the zipper in her dress and pulling it down. _

_The silk cascaded down to her feet, and he closed his eyes for a moment before he continued. _

_One by one he removed the pins from her hair causing it to fall just as the silk dress had. She was beautiful… _

_His hands on her body and in her hair stirred something inside her, and she snuggled into him. _

_Then he scooped her into his arms and put her on the bed._

When he returned to the kitchen she had put on a robe, and he sat down by the table next to her.

She offered him coffee mumbling "you took my clothes off?"

He smiled at the thought. "It was one of the most difficult things I've done recently."

Their eyes met. The memory of how he had slid the dress off her shoulders was suddenly very clear in her mind.

She swallowed hard looking at the food on her plate.

He reached out and took her hand. "Nothing happened 'Chaela. I just put you to bed and then I crashed on your sofa for the night."

They ate in silence their hands touching across the table every now and then.

"We need to talk" she said bringing up the inevitable between them, and he nodded.

"I agree, but Katie will be back soon. As much as I want to spend time with you maybe it is best if I come back tonight when she's asleep?

I'll bring some take-away, and then we can talk things over. What do you say?"

She had only just agreed to his suggestion when the doorbell rang.

"Katie … Becca … Mum?"

Her little girl threw herself into her mother's arms, and they all came bustling in.

"Well this one could not wait to see her Mummy again, and we know how much you miss her….oh!" Elizabeth saw Sully who emerged from the kitchen.

He was wearing his dress trousers and a fitting white t-shirt having partially skipped the formal attire from the night before.

Michaela quickly looked at Rebecca, who shook her head discreetly, and took Katie by the hand.

"Let's go and see if your favourite toys are still here, Katie."

She smiled at Sully on her way to Michaela's room, and everybody stood for a brief moment contemplating how to react.

It seemed like they were all waiting for Michaela.

"Oh… this is Sully. He is …" Michaela began only to be interrupted by him "… a friend, and I am just leaving. Nice to meet you Mrs. Quinn."

He grabbed his shirt and jacket from the sofa, and on the way out he turned to Michaela and kissed her on the cheek.

"Call me later okay? Here's my number." He pressed a note into her hand, and she held onto him for a moment.

"Thanks…" she mumbled forgetting about her mother's presence for a moment.

"Thanks for being so wonderful."

He wanted to kiss her again, but would not risk it with Elizabeth there.

Instead he caressed her cheek, letting his hand linger for a moment telling her what he really wanted with his eyes.

Closing the door she stood for a moment gathering her senses before turning to face the inevitable: Elizabeth Quinn.

She knew how it looked. She was still only half dressed and her mother would assume the worst.

"So that was a new friend of yours…?" Elizabeth tried to sound casual.

Michaela took a deep breath before answering "Sully is a good friend, Mum. He brought me home last night, and crashed on the sofa.

Do you want some coffee while I get dressed?" She pointed toward the kitchen, and Elizabeth eyed the sofa on the way out.

Of course Sully had left it in an immaculate condition, so there was no trace of him having slept there.

In the bedroom Rebecca gave her a big hug. "He stayed the night?"

Michaela explained what had happened while getting dressed, and her sister looked at her approvingly.

"He sounds like a wonderful man, Mike. I hope everything works out for you."

"We're talking about you –know-what tonight, so not a word to Mum," Michaela cautioned

before they all went into the family room.

Katie was on Michaela's arm, and Elizabeth had decided to let what she had just witnessed slide for now.

Instead she focused on her true mission of the day.

"Now Miriam has left, I want to buy you and Katie some things for the flat, so we're going shopping this afternoon."

Michaela looked at her sister for help, but they both knew that Elizabeth had made up her mind, and there was no stopping her.

"I'll come with you" Rebecca said, and Michaela was happy because her sister often had a soothing influence on her mother.

At eight o'clock there was a soft knock on her front door, and Sully arrived with food and some wine.

He had changed into a pair of jeans and looked much more relaxed.

"Ssh – Katie has just fallen asleep" she showed him into the kitchen.

"What happened here?" Sully stared at the family room where boxes of furniture and other things were assembled .

"My mother happened…" she sighed a little.

"She decided to go on a shopping spree for Katie and I."

"Looks like you might need some help with that. Want me to come around tomorrow?" he offered, and she nodded.

"I hope you are hungry. I got a bit of everything. As far as I remember, you like fish."

He talked while bringing out the food, and she fetched a couple of wine glasses and set the table in the kitchen.

She had to admit to herself that she was nervous – both about having him around and how he made her feel,

and about the talk they were going to have.

Katie was everything to her, and she did not want to do anything wrong on that account.

Sully was nervous as well, and he was not quite sure how to approach the subject of their daughter without being intrusive,

so he waited for her to make the first move, and they ate in silence both deep in thought and both a little insecure of how to proceed.

Getting up to clear the table they bumped into each other, and she was not sure which foot to stand on.

He took her hand and rubbed it lightly "'Chaela…"

"I know…" she said her eyes meeting his "… We have to talk. Let's sit in the sofa."

She felt her hands tremble a little, and he saw his own nervousness reflected in her eyes.

He looked down at her hand in his.

"I have something to tell you. Something I want to share with you."

She nodded waiting for him to continue.

"I once told you that I left the States because of a love affair. Well it was a little more than that. "

She did not know what to say, and just sat waiting for him to go on.

"I was seeing a woman, Abby. Her father is business man in New York, and quite successful, so she comes from a wealthy family.

They never really approved of us being together, and I don't think they could see much of a future in our relationship.

But we loved each other…. Or at least that is what I thought.

We had been together for almost two years when she told me that her father wanted her to marry a successful banker called Preston.

Initially she had told him no, but he had persuaded her to meet him and she basically fell in love with him.

Being a man of wealth and social prestige he could offer her much more than me."

He sounded a little sad, and Michaela could not help squeezing his hand. "I'm sorry…" she said gently.

He closed his eyes "there is more….

"Shortly after we had split up she called me to say that she had found out that she was pregnant just after we split up,

and she had terminated the pregnancy because she was going to be with him."

Michaela's eyes grew wide at this information "she didn't give you a say?"

He shook his head. "I always wanted a family, Michaela. I was heartbroken and so I left for Mexico. I had not counted on meeting you there."

Their eyes met, and he saw all kind of emotions in her eyes.

"I don't know what you think or expect right now" he said quietly. "But I want to be part of Katie's life – of your life, if you will let me?"

She swallowed hard. How she wanted to say yes there and then, but she could not until she was absolutely sure that he understood

what it involved to be part of Katie's life.

"I understand… " she said.

" I just want to make sure that you know what it means to be part of Katie's life. I can't risk her getting hurt.

If you do this it's for good – not just for a month or a year or… it's for good. That's all I ask for her…. " she spoke softly.

He nodded, and she continued: " I am sure we can work something out, but first you have to get to know each other…"

"Stop right there," he interrupted "work something out?"

She bit her lip.

"Sully this is for Katie."

"I know, but you talk like you are not going to be part of it?" his eyes were searching hers, and she tried to shut off her emotions.

"I'm just looking out for what is best for her."

"How about what's best for you?" he challenged her.

"I'm not asking for me… just Katie."

Their legs were touching in the sofa, and he gently nudged her.

"Michaela… don't you get it? After Mexico I was heartbroken. I couldn't stand being in the cabin without you.

Everything reminded me of you, and in the end I had to leave.

Now I find out about our daughter, and I … I want the whole package – not just half. I thought maybe you felt the same…?"

He caressed her cheek causing her to inhale sharply.

"I feel something between us – don't you?" he whispered suddenly feeling insecure.

Her voice was soft when she answered: "Yes… but I'm not in a position to ask for anything for myself…"

He leaned closer still caressing her "Why not?"

Their faces were inches apart, and she closed her eyes for a second before continuing

"I cannot let myself fall for you if you let Katie down." Her voice was a whisper.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

His lips were soft on hers, and all the feelings that she had repressed for so long were stirred.

She pulled away breaking off the kiss.

"Sully…I…" she began, but he stopped her

"Ssh…. Don't speak. We'll take it slowly. See how it goes…" the blue of his eyes pulled her in.

"I won't let you down. Not Katie, and not you. Trust me."

He squeezed her hand and placed his hand on her knee sliding a finger a little down her calf.

"Michaela… I love you." His lips met hers in a sweet never ending kiss, and his words slowly sunk in.

"Oh Sully…" she let her defenses down, and fell into his embrace when the kiss ended.

Her emotions got the better of her, and he felt her tears on his neck.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a while, and she smiled at him drying off her tears.

"I missed you so much… I just feel like a part of me has been missing." She rested her head on his shoulder, and they snuggled up on the sofa.

"So do I", he whispered kissing her temple.


	10. Chapter 10

"Katie…" Michaela opened her eyes at her daughter's wails.

She was about to tumble out of bed and go to her crib when she realized she was not alone in the room,

in fact Sully was already out of bed and had picked up Katie.

"I think she wants you" he and Katie returned to Michaela and they snuggled under the covers…

She and Sully had ended up talking until midnight. He had insisted that she should tell him everything about Katie, and she had.

In the end they had kissed softly.

"I missed you, you know." He said caressing her face, and they leaned close forehead against forehead just feeling the presence of the other.

"I know. I missed you, too. So much… I think I knew I loved you when I left, but I wouldn't admit it to myself." She slowly traced a finger along his arm and yawned.

He looked at the clock. "It's late. I better go, but I'll be back and help you with those boxes."

He nodded in the direction of the furniture boxes at the far end of the family room.

He got up to leave, but she stopped him. "Stay…" she did not need to say more.

He could see her emotions reflected in her eyes; the longing and the insecurity.

Mexico suddenly seemed a long time away. She stepped closer and kissed him lightly.

"I want to wake up with you – nothing more, nothing less."

He drew her a little closer.

"I need you with me tonight" she whispered into his neck, and he was overcome with emotions wanting to love her and protect her all at the same time.

Sliding under the covers they found each other's arms.

Both were exhausted. It had been an emotional day for them both. He had gained a daughter and a second chance with the woman he loved,

and she had gotten what she had only dared dreaming of before: him back in not only her life – but also Katie's.

He buried his face in her neck inhaling the scent of her hair. He sighed deeply

"I missed this. Being with you like this. Feeling you near me."

She shivered at his touch. His body was pressed up against her, and she could feel him so close and yet so far away.

Yet she knew he would wait for her to be ready.

She had not been with anyone since Mexico. David had kissed her, but never more than that.

Of course he had tried, but she had made excuses every time.

Now Sully was so close running his hands up and down her body which responded at its own accord. Telling him he was doing the right thing.

She felt him smiling into her hair, and she said "I missed this, too. I love just being with you like this."

Then they just lay for a while until their breaths became as one, and they drifted off to sleep.

That was until Katie woke them both…

Their daughter looked at the two adults next to her in the bed.

"MaMa" she grasped Michaela's hair, and stared at Sully with large eyes.

"Katie, this is Daddy." Michaela and Sully's eyes met as she said it, and she could see how the words touched him,

so she reached out across Katie's body and found his hand.

He gently put a hand on his daughter's stomach.

"Hi Kates… I hope we'll be good friends" The little girl nodded but did not say anything.

Being in close proximity of her mother she felt safe.

"I'm working the night shift tonight,"

Katie was sitting in her high chair between them in the kitchen, and they were having breakfast.

"I arranged with Rebecca that I would drop her off there after daycare".

"Wouldn't she be happier here?" Sully asked while eating and tickling Katie.

"I suppose…" their eyes met and she looked at him questioningly.

"I'll look after her if you want me to. Just tell me what to do."

He sensed her hesitation. "That's what fathers do, Michaela." She blushed feeling a little silly.

"I… we don't want to be a burden"

He couldn't help smiling. "Look I told you, I am going all in, so why don't we take her to the daycare center together,

and tell them that from now on I can pick her up? In that way I can help you when you are working nights,

and we can get to know each other better, right Kates."

He tickled her, causing her to squirm in her seat smiling widely.

Michaela watched her daughter and Sully.

Katie did not seem to mind him at all.

In fact she had cuddled up to him in bed like she had been doing it all of her life.

She trusted him, and knew he would do his best with their daughter. So she took a deep breath and agreed.

He kissed her cheek and added "And someone has to look after you, too. It was late last night, so why don't you take a nap while I work on those boxes?"

Michaela was not used to being looked after, but Sully simply took charge after they had dropped Katie off,

and so she was in her bedroom resting and reading a little while he was working on the furniture in the family room.

In the end she dozed off and when she woke up a few hours later Sully had made lunch.

"You spoil me" she mumbled when she entered the kitchen.

He kissed her on the cheek. "You need to be spoiled a little, Michaela. Besides I want to spoil you…"

Their lips met in a soft kiss, and she sighed deeply at the emotions that were stirred once again.

"I like you like this" he whispered. She creased her nose a little "like what?"

"Barefoot and when you have just gotten out of bed. It's very… sexy"

The tension between them rose within seconds, and she bit her lip unsure of herself.

"I…" she looked down, and he caught her chin.

"Don't look away" his blue eyes were magnetic, and she was pulled in.

They kissed. His tongue begged for access, and she opened to him holding onto his shoulders, and gasping when she pulled away a moment later.

"I… I haven't been with anyone since Mexico," she finally stuttered feeling embarrassed.

"'Chaela…" he pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sorry I just feel a little insecure."

"But David..?" he said into her hair, and she shook her head. "No… we never got that far. He wanted to, but… it felt wrong."

She looked at him saying those last words. "I guess I found out I was in love with you."

"He did not try anything did he?" He looked a little worried, and she smiled and shook her head.

"No but I got him pretty frustrated, and he said he'd been played for a fool when we split up. He was angry I had slept with you and not him."

"Oh… sounds like to me that he did not know how to treat a lady" Sully could not help feeling a little flattered.

"But we're good friends now " she hastily continued "– he even offered to step in after Katie was born."

Sully frowned at this thinking David could not be over her, if he had offered that,

but the look in her eyes when she said "I told him no. It would not be fair. I don't love him" reassured him, and he knew he David was in the past.

"I'll wait for you as long as it takes 'Chaela. I would lie if I said I don't long to be with you, but I'm not in a hurry.

With you it is not just about the sex, but so much more."

He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Sully… for understanding."

A couple of days later Michaela and Katie were at the playground on the harbor front in Boston, and so was Rebecca and her youngest child.

"Mike…" her older sister gave her a hug and looked at her inquisitively.

"You look radiant. Is it him?"

Feeling a little selfconscious Michaela nodded "yes".

Eying the children in the sandbox, Rebecca motioned for her to sit down next to her.

"Tell me all about it. What has happened since that Sunday where we went shopping?"

Michaela smiled at her sister, so many things had happened.

She, Sully and Katie had spent almost every day together, and he had spent the night a couple of times.

"He's starting his new job next week, so he wanted to be with Katie – with us as much as he could until then.

In fact that's why we are here. He had to see someone, and we arranged to meet here."

"Sounds like you're in love, Mike." Rebecca stated "… and he sounds pretty serious, too. How has Katie reacted?"

Sully could not have timed his entrance better.

Seeing her father Katie got up and ran to the little gate enclosing the playground.

"Daddie" she reached her arms up toward him, and Sully lifted her up in the air, and entered.

"Hi, Kates. Did you miss me?" He had not noticed Rebecca yet, and Michaela stretched out a little on the bench eying her sister

who was watching the scene before her. "Like that… she loves him."

Sully kissed his little girl on the head and she wanted to be put down again

"Ben" she pointed at her cousin in the sandbox, and Sully smiled at the little boy.

"Is that your new friend, Katie?"

"No, Ben" she said again joining her cousin, and Michaela got up and joined him.

"Hello there" he kissed her soundly on the mouth.

"Did you miss me?" she kissed him back and smiled at him.

"Ben" Katie said loudly pointing at the younger cousin.

"Yes sweetie. That's Ben" Michaela picked him up, and Katie reached for Sully.

"Ben pway..?" Michaela smiled at Sully and said : "Meet my nephew, Benjamin.

Rebecca is right over there" she pointed at her sister.

"Do you want to come for an ice cream?" Sully asked Rebecca who was now holding Ben, and she nodded.

She wanted to learn more about him, and so they all went for a walk on the harbor front to get an ice cream.


	11. Chapter 11

That Friday Michaela returned from work in the evening to find the flat very quiet.

Her first thought was that Sully was picking up Katie, but then he emerged from the kitchen.

She had given him a key, because it was easier that way.

"Where's Katie?" she looked worried, and he went over to her and hugged her.

"She's at Rebecca's. I dropped her off after Daycare."

She looked puzzled, and he added "I asked her if she would help me out, so we could go on a date tonight."

"Oh…" Michaela blushed a little at the thought of her sister knowing about her private life.

"I booked a table for eight, but if you don't want to go?" he looked at her expectantly.

"But I do…" she smiled, and he looked relieved.

"I'll be back and pick you up at 7.30 then." He kissed her on the cheek, and left.

She looked in her closet and sighed. What should she wear?

It ought not to be a big deal, Sully had seen her in everything from formal dresses to jeans down to pj's and underwear,

and… she blushed at the thought of him seeing her in the nude.

"It's ridiculous" she mumbled and settled for a classic black dress which she had not worn in a quite a while.

"I hope it still fits" Her hips were a little wider after giving birth to Katie, and there were stretch marks here and there,

but she knew she had nothing to be ashamed of.

When the doorbell rang she had only just put the final touch to her makeup.

Answering the door there he was with a bunch of flowers.

She took the flowers to the kitchen, and could not help smiling when saying "you have a key, and you ring the doorbell?"

He came over, kissed her hand and winked at her. "Well tonight I am your date, and dates don't just let themselves in. By the way you look beautiful."

He kissed her hand again, and she was drawn to the blue of his eyes.

The air between them was loaded with tension, and they both had to concentrate.

"Let's go and have dinner" he said gently nudging her in the direction of the door.

"You know what?" he said over dinner in the small Italian restaurant.

"No, what?" she sipped her wine, and he continued.

"I feel so blessed to have found you again – and to have Katie in my life. You mean the world to me."

She blushed a little. He had just expressed her thoughts exactly.

Their fingers touched across the table, both at a loss for words but communicating silently with gentle touches and looks.

That was all they needed.

Leaving the restaurant he put an arm around her waist, and she leaned into him.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world" he whispered into her ear and kissed her temple.

She gave him a wide grin and said teasingly "I remember when I told you that _**I **_was the luckiest woman on Earth – on our beach."

"Our beach…" he gave her a light squeeze "it seems like a long time ago and then again it feels like it was only yesterday."

He caressed her hand and she nodded "I know…."

"Remember how we used to spend our time there?" his voice was low and sensual, and she blushed.

He could not help smiling at her reaction "My, Dr. Quinn, is that all you think about?" he teased causing her to blush even more.

"Mr. Sully you're the one making the presumptions here. What does that tell about you?" she warned lightly

as his hand encircled her nape pulling her in for a kiss.

"That I am madly in love with you…" he caressed her arms and they kissed softly.

"I love you, too." She whispered and hugged him tightly.

"So this is your den?" she teased as he opened the door to his small flat and showed her inside.

"Well technically, yes, but as you know I haven't spent a lot of time here".

They looked at each other, and both felt a little awkward all of a sudden.

They had decided to go to his flat because it was closer to the restaurant, and now he was rummaging about in his kitchen while she took a look around.

He had many books, a comfy sofa and quite a few of his own drawings and artwork was on the walls.

She recognized some carvings that had also been in the cabin in Mexico.

"The toilet is through there, if you need it" he pointed toward the bedroom, and she got a little curious.

She noticed the drawings on the wall straight away: Their beach, their haven – and herself on the by the water.

Her hair was floating in the wind, and she had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Hey…" he had come into the room without her noticing.

She had been lost in thought and memories.

"You kept this?" she asked trailing a finger down the frame.

"Yes" it was my best memory from Mexico.

"Sully… "she started, but he cut her off with a quick kiss.

"Not now… Besides, I want to dance with you."

He took her hand and led her into the small living room.

The music was already on, and he pulled her close.

"Mmm…" he kissed the top of her hair, and she leaned into him.

Swaying to the music their spirits met in a close intimate embrace.

She dug her fingers into his hair, and he felt the sensations of her caresses on his scalp.

"Michaela…" this time she cut him off with a kiss.

"Shh" her lips were warm and hot against his.

Their breaths were heavy, and her soft curves settled into his body.

He lifted her slightly off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

They tumbled into his bedroom oblivious to the world around them.

Neither could resist the other anymore.

The air was loaded with sexual tension, and a silk stocking on the floor, a pair of heels, a white shirt were the only trace left behind by the two lovers.

Zippers undone, buttons torn open, hands and silk sliding along skin, sighs, moans and words of love and passion sounded quietly

as their breaths grew heavier. Hands and mouths devoured the other, lips on lips, skin against skin.

Their souls and hearts merging into one. Feeling complete again. Feeling like they were finally home.

"God, that was…" Michaela and Sully lay sweaty and catching their breaths on his bed.

Their bodies were covered in sweat from their lovemaking.

She snuggled into his arms, and he wrapped the covers around them both.

"Stay with me tonight?" he whispered into her ear, and she nodded into his chest smiling.

"Yes…" Being with him felt so right, and she could not deny him or her own need.

Neither of them had planned for this to happen now. He had said he would wait for her, and he had.

She was ready for him now.

He pulled her a little closer, and kissed her temple.

"You're an amazing woman." She was half asleep and mumbled something unintelligible.

The early sunlight kissed her naked body and she reached across the bed half asleep.

"Sully?" he was not there, but answered her straight away.

"Don't move" he was sitting on the floor in his boxer shorts with a sketching pad in his lap.

"You are not drawing me, are you?" she wanted to get up, but he went to her side, and stopped her.

"You're so beautiful. I could not resist. Stay still a little longer."

He kissed her lightly, and she reclined in the bed.

"Will you show me this time?" she asked softly, and he smiled remembering their chase on the beach.

"Of course, if you promise not to laugh."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "As far as I know, Mr Sully, you are a competent artist."

"Well you make a wonderful model. That helps a lot."

He handed her the sketches he had done.

"I'm going to make some breakfast. Join me in a minute."

She held on to him for a moment. "They are beautiful, Sully."

She stroked his eyebrow and trailed kisses along his jaw to his neck.

"Woman you'll be the death of me" he moaned as she pulled him into bed.

"You'll die a happy man then", she laughed, and they tumbled around in bed kissing and laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

"I promised Rebecca we would stay for lunch when we pick up Katie" Sully handed her a cup of coffee, and she looked surprised.

"She invited us, I could hardly say no" he explained.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry, Sully" she sighed. "Rebecca is the best sister I've got, and I guess it's only fair you are introduced to the whole family….

My parents usually go there for lunch, too. My father is wonderful, but Mum… well you met her already."

He kissed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't worry I'm sure I can handle your mother. Do you want me to take you home so you can get changed?"

She nodded, and they cleared the table together.

"I wouldn't mind if you wore this all day."

She was wearing his Red Sox sweatshirt, and she laughed "Careful or you might never get it back again."

"Who says I want it back? If it means I get to see you in this and nothing else, I am willing to give it up."

He kissed her and slid his hands under the oversize sweatshirt, and she surrendered to his touch.

"Do you think we have got time…" he whispered the rest in her ear, and she blushed.

"Daddy" Katie ran across Rebecca's living room and into his arms when Sully and Michaela emerged from the hall.

Michaela smiled as her little girl reached out towards her from Sully's arms wanting a hug from her Mummy, too.

As anticipated both her parents were there.

"Mum, Dad" Michaela hugged her parents with Katie hanging on her hip toying with her mother's hair.

Sully was talking to Rebecca about Katie's night. Then he joined her, and Katie immediately shifted arms enjoying the attention of both of her parents.

"Mrs Quinn, Dr. Quinn" Sully greeted her parents and then he decided to concentrate on Katie.

Joseph eyed the man interacting with his daughter and granddaughter.

It struck him how relaxed he seemed with Katie or was it Katie who was relaxed with him?

He was not sure, but his daughter looked radiant. "You look great, Mike" he kissed her cheek casting a glance in Sully's direction.

"He likes Katie" he stated, and she nodded.

"But does she have to call him "Daddy?" " Elizabeth interfered in their conversation

"you've known him for how long? A month? As far as I know he could be gone tomorrow,

and then you'll have a little girl with no "Daddy" all of a sudden."

Michaela sighed. She had dreaded her mother's reaction, and was not sure how to respond.

She only worried about Katie, but how did she tell her the truth?

That moment the door opened, and her other sister, Marjorie, entered.

"Hello everyone" she chirruped.

"Marjorie, you're back from Europe!" Michaela gave her a hug.

"Yes, I am and it is wonderful – even though I loved the European men"

She winked at Michaela and turned around to greet Rebecca when she saw Sully.

"Who is _that_?" she said in a low voice eying him up and down, and Michaela motioned for him to come over.

"Meet my sister Marjorie. She has just returned from Europe"

Sully shook Marjorie's hand. Then Katie called from the hall, and he kissed Michaela on the cheek.

"Sounds like I am needed elsewhere" Michaela could not resist but turned and kissed him back right on the mouth.

She did not care what her parents thought – or Marjorie.

Rebecca giggled a little knowing her sister's rebellious mind, and as soon as he was out of sight Marjorie exclaimed

"He is _yours_ Michaela? Who would have thought you'd manage that with Katie and all…"

Marjorie and Michaela had always had a somewhat strained relationship, and her older sister had always had an opinion about her boyfriends.

"Well Sully loves Katie very much that is clear to everyone" Rebecca said in a loud voice, and motioned for them to sit down at the dinner table for lunch.

Lunch went smoothly. Katie wanted her Daddy to help her with everything, and he was happy to do it.

"There you go, Kates" Sully helped her with her drink, and Rebecca exclaimed "Well she certainly is Daddy's girl" not realizing what she had said until it was out.

Michaela, Sully and Rebecca glanced at each other for a moment, and Joseph put down his knife and fork and turned to his youngest child.

He could not help but notice Sully's interactions with Katie, and how they resembled each other.

He remembered Michaela's comment about how her daughter had her father's eyes, and now he looked at her.

"Mike? Do you want to say something?" Michaela looked at Sully who took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Yes, Dad. "Everybody, Sully is Katie's Dad. We met in Mexico, and he has been working in South America for the past couple of years…"

She looked at her father hoping he would understand, and Joseph nodded looking a Sully and Katie.

"Well she certainly has your eyes, Sully" he said, and Michaela knew it was his way of accepting what she had just said.

Elizabeth, however, grew quiet and that was usually not a good sign.

Finally she said "so are you staying this time, Mr Sully?"

Joseph sighed "Lizzie… it is hardly the time nor the place and least of all not our business".

Elizabeth shot a glance at Joseph and continued "… I'll make it my business, if necessary. What line of work do you do Mr Sully?"

"Mum…" Michaela was furious, but did not want to make a scene in front of the children.

"'Chaela, it's okay…" he looked at Elizabeth who was still waiting for him to answer. "… I can speak for myself."

"Mrs Quinn, I understand your concern, and believe me I have every intention of staying.

As for my line of work –well first and foremost I am an artist, I have done numerous illustrations for books and magazines,

but I am also a biologist. I have just landed a contract in a wild life reservation where I'll be able to combine two of my big passions in life: wild life and drawing.

However, I think the primary thing here and now is to assure you that I'm not going anywhere.

For the past two years I have been thinking of Michaela, and finding her and Katie is the biggest blessing of all.

I don't care much for material things, but I know love when I find it, and Michaela… " he paused looking at her

"Michaela is the most wonderful woman I have ever met.

She's anything a man could wish for: independent, strong, affectionate and a wonderful mother.

She always puts herself last, and so I am putting her and Katie first."

"Sully…" Michaela had kept quiet while he spoke to her mother, but now she spoke his name softly nudging his thigh.

She was touched by his words and sincerity, and when he looked at her, she could not help leaning close to kiss him.

"you know I mean it" he said, and she nodded "yes, that's why I love you so much".

"Well that covers it all", Joseph exclaimed and winked at Katie.

"How about a drink, Sully… Robert?"

He got up from his chair leaving the women alone.

Elizabeth stayed silent for a while after the men had gone into Robert's office to talk.

"Michaela…" her mother finally said, but Michaela shook her head and sighed

"Mum… there's nothing more to say. Let's just enjoy the afternoon."


	13. Chapter 13

The week that followed proved a little hectic to Michaela, Sully and Katie.

Sully started his new work, and it took some getting used to.

He had an office in Boston, and would spend some of his time there, but much of the time he would be at the wild life reservation outside the city.

It meant that he had some long days at work commuting back and forth, and with Michaela's hours at the hospital the time they spent together was limited.

He tried coming around almost every day, and picked up Katie whenever he could.

By the end of the third week he showed up late one night softly knocking on her door. When she answered she was in her nightclothes.

"Sully?" she got worried by the look on his face and let him in. They sat down on the sofa.

"I can't do this anymore" he looked serious and she felt her heart speed up.

"Not do what?" she asked trying to suppress the worry in her voice.

Her thoughts immediately went to Katie.

"It is too difficult." Their eyes met.

"Michaela, I can't just be with you half an hour here and there, and only see Katie when she's half asleep… it is not fair on you or me."

"What are you saying?" She feared the worst and felt how her temper was about to rise.

"It is just ridiculous. Here we are, two adults who want to be together, and circumstances… life just makes it difficult, and Katie she's…"

he stopped and finally looked at her. Then he realized he had been making very little sense, and that she was worried.

"'Chaela…" he put an arm around her, and she was not sure how to feel.

"I want to be with you and wake up with you every day. I want to lie next to you and kiss you good night, feel you snuggle up next to me…

I've spent two years missing you. "

He looked at his hands, and she interlaced her fingers with his.

"Sully…" their eyes met, and each was drawn to the other leaning in for a soft kiss.

She rested her forehead against his sighing deeply: "Move in with me… with us"

Her voice was but a whisper, but her eyes spoke volumes.

"Please… I can't be without you either", she admitted softly, and he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight.

"Yes", he nodded into her hair.

"Miriam and Daniel are back from their honeymoon this weekend. I invited them over for dinner on Saturday"

They were having dinner, and Sully nodded while eating.

"Sounds great. I'll be at the reservation all Friday. I'm going to check out some of the vegetation out there."

He squeezed her hand and smiled. This was what he had missed: The everyday chit chat over dinner, the ability to help out with Katie whenever he wanted without

feeling like he was intruding. Not that Michaela made him feel that way, but it had become much easier now that he had moved into the flat.

Well they had not moved all of his things yet –only the most essential things, and they had spent all last weekend moving Katie into her own room.

So now they were all adjusting to their new situation.

She smiled back at him. She liked having him in the flat, too.

She had missed an adult to talk to, and he was wonderful with Katie and with her… her thoughts strayed to the evening before:

_She was knackered and just felt like heading straight for bed. But that was not possible. There was Katie and dinner, bathing time and.. _

_She sighed feeling more exhausted at the mere thought of it. _

_E__ntering her flat soft music sounded, and Sully emerged from the kitchen with Katie trailing along. _

_"Hi" he kissed her cheek and their eyes met. _

_"You look like you could do with a break" he kissed her forehead, and she just stood there and let him take her things and her coat. _

_He gently led her into the family room. "Put your feet up and relax. We'll eat in 30 minutes." _

_He was like that all evening, doing everything, bathing Katie, bringing her in to say goodnight to Mummy, putting her to bed and reading her her favourite bedtime story. _

_Michaela had been ordered not to do anything, and when he returned to the family room she was relaxing on the sofa. _

_"Wanna talk about your day?" he asked handing her a cup of coffee, and she shrug her shoulders. _

_"It was tough. A big accident on the highway with a tragic outcome. They were young – our age- and she was expecting". _

_She sighed and he pulled her close. _

_"Sometimes it just gets to me…" she whispered wiping away a stray tear, and his heart reached out to her – his precious, strong love. _

_Taking her hand he pulled her to her feet "I think it's your time to be put to bed. Looks like you could do with some holding". _

_A little later she was in bed with him gently massaging her whole body. _

_"You looked so tense when you got home", he kissed her neck and she relished the movement of his firm hands along her spine. _

_This was what she needed: to relax and just be Michaela and with him she could do that. _

_"I'm so glad you're here" she mumbled into his neck a little later when snuggling up with him. _

_"Me, too" he kissed her forehead and just held her knowing that was what she needed right now._

"Mike, Katie-girl!" Miriam was all hugs and kisses.

"Uh, I missed you, Katie. You've grown so much while I was away"

Katie had happily thrown herself into Miriam's arms, and now she did not want to let go of her favourite Auntie.

Daniel smiled at his wife and kissed Michaela on the cheek. "You look good, Mike."

She nodded "So do you – how was Europe?"

"We'll tell you all about it after dinner".

Miriam took a look around the family room "you redecorated ?" she asked, and Michaela smiled "Mother came by…"

"Oh…" Miriam rolled her eyes knowing exactly how things must have gone

"... and Katie has her own room now."

Michaela motioned for them all to sit down.

"Do you want help with the cooking?" Miriam asked and looked in the direction of the kitchen.

Michaela shook her head. "No, it's under control…"

" It smells really nice…" Miriam stated knowing that Michaela's cooking skills were not the best.

Michaela could not help smiling "don't worry we have an excellent chef tonight", and Miriam laughed knowingy"that's why you look so good."

Daniel looked at the two women – "Ok, ladies – you lost me…" he mumbled, and looked at Katie who turned in toward the kitchen as Sully emerged.

"Sorry, I had to make sure it didn't burn" he smiled at Miriam and gave Daniel a hug.

"Man, what are you doing here?" Daniel eyed his friend up and down.

"Didn't Michaela tell you?" Sully looked in her direction, and she shook her head.

"I didn't get around to that, Sully."

"Daddy" Katie reached tugged at Sully's leg, and Daniel's eyes grew wider.

"Look I know it's none of my business but aren't you moving a little fast here considering there's a child involved and all… Mike?"

Daniel looked at her with worry in her eyes, and Miriam gave him a hug.

"Sweetheart, I think it's time we fill in the blanks for you.

I promised Mike not to say anything, and as I did not know how things were going, I wanted to wait until we got back."

"I think I need a drink", Daniel exclaimed after having heard the whole story. "But now I understand everything much better.

You two…" he pointed at Sully who had Michaela on his lap.

"I didn't understand how you opened up so quickly to eachother. Sully you've always been a man of few words,

and Mike, you always keep men at an arm's length, and suddenly the first time I see you together at the dinner party, you are whispering, and having deep

conversations and rumour has it that you even kissed." Daniel smiled

"Now I feel really silly about giving you that lecture, Sully."

Sully laughed "Well it's good to know that people care…"

"Lecture about what?" Michaela turned a little in his lap to face him

"Just some advice on how to treat you right and date you properly"

She smiled "Really?" and he nodded "really".

"Well, I think you're doing just fine, Mr Sully."

The rest of the evening went by smoothly, and before Daniel and Miriam left, Miriam confided in Michaela and told her that she and Daniel were trying for a baby.

Michaela was thrilled at the news, and wished all the best for her friend.

Having seen Miriam with Katie since she was born, she knew she would make a wonderful mother.

It was late before she and Sully were in bed.

They had cleared up the kitchen together, and now she cuddled up to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Miriam told me they are trying for a baby. I hope it'll happen soon", she whispered feeling a little tired.

She felt him nodding against her head and how his grasp tightened around her waist.

"Me, too." He answered feeling a pang of guilt all of a sudden.

"'Chaela, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you…. were expecting." He finally mumbled, awakening all of her senses.

"Hey" she rested on her elbow looking him in the eye.

"Don't be sorry… you had no idea. I missed you, but those were the circumstances."

"I'd like to make up for it again some day" his eyes searched hers for a reaction.

"Make up for it?" she asked feeling a little lightheaded.

"Yes. I would like another a baby – with you." he said softly caressing her cheek.

"I want to watch your belly grow, to feel a baby move inside you, and to be there when it is born… if you want more children? We haven't really talked about it."

The blue of his eyes was pulling her in.

Before his return from South America she had settled with the thought that it would just be her and Katie. S

he had not expected any other men to take his place, and it was fine with her.

Now he was back and telling her that he wanted more children with her, and it was overwhelming.

"Sully…" she grew emotional all of a sudden, and her voice trembled a little. He looked at her with a mix of worry and love.

"I am so lucky" she kissed his forehead, and trailed her fingers across his naked chest.

A stray tear made its way down her cheek.

"You're crying…" he stated, and she smiled at him her head resting on his shoulder.

"You make me so happy… so complete."

His eyes searched hers "so you want another child with me?" he asked,

and she nodded into his neck feeling his warm skin under her lips .

Epilogue:

Watching the waves and listening to the seagulls Michaela stretched out on the beach.

The ocean had come to have a different meaning to her.

Its sound was soothing and relaxing almost therapeutic, and it was just what she needed now.

The past six months had been hectic and stressful.

She and Miriam had set up their own clinic, and it had been hard work, but now it looked like everything was finally settling into place.

Yet when Sully had picked her up from work only 3 days ago with a packed truck and an excited Katie in the back she had been reluctant about their trip.

However, being here on the beach – their beach- brought back so many memories.

"A penny for your thoughts" his soft voice sounded close to her ear, and she opened her eyes scanning the shore.

"Where's Katie?" "she has gone to pick up some lemonade for her Mum", he kissed her forehead, and stroked her protruding stomach.

"I'm glad to see you resting" he admitted resting his hand on her side.

"I was just thinking about our wedding here" she smiled at him and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

"Really?" he was teasing her "just the ceremony or..?"

His eyes were sparkling blue like the ocean, and she knew he was thinking of their wedding night. "

Sully…" she slapped him playfully, and he whispered "you know it was right here..."

Their lips met in a sweet kiss, and she giggled:" I know… how could I forget?"

_The moon was ripe against the stars covering the beach with a special shimmering light which reflected on the ocean. _

_It was a warm summer night, and only a few hours before had they said their goodbyes to Daniel and Miriam _

_who had departed taking Katie with them to give the newlyweds some privacy. _

_"I can't believe we are married…" she held his hand looking at the golden symbol of their love there. _

_He offered her some champagne "you are finally my wife…" he kissed her, and she could taste the champagne on his lips._

"_You looked so beautiful today…" he said, and she smiled. _

_Their wedding had been quite unlike any other wedding in her family. _

_Not only did they only have a few guests it had been a spontaneous decision. _

_He had simply proposed to her right there on their beach, and she had accepted without hesitation. _

_Both of them had been carried away by an intense feeling of joy and happiness, and having waited almost 3 years since his return from Mexico _

_neither had wanted to wait anymore. So it had only taken a few phone calls to get everything together. _

_Katie had been ecstatic, and Daniel, Miriam and one-year-old Alicia had flown in the next day to be there. _

_Miriam had brought a beautiful dress for Michaela, and they had said their vows on the beach that afternoon, and now they were sitting under the full moon. _

_She leaned into his embrace and snuggled up against his chest. _

_His hand was lingering at her breasts and she turned a little to kiss him. _

_Soon their senses took over, and they forgot about time and place._

"Mum, Dad…" Katie interrupted their conversation and she sat down next to them with the lemonade and three glasses.

"Thank you, Kates", Sully gave Michaela a glass of cold lemonade.

"Can I go down to the water?" Katie said emptying her glass, and Michaela nodded.

"Yes you may, but stay close to the shore." Katie picked up a small bucket and went down to find shells along the shore.

She had inherited Sully's love of nature, and could spend hours watching wild life programmes on TV and she loved going with her Dad to work.

"I'm really pleased we managed to buy this place" Sully said, and just as she had done on their wedding night she leaned against his chest ,

only this time he reached around her stomach caressing it with his thumbs.

"You're getting big" he mumbled in her ear, and she protested a little

"That's not what a pregnant lady wants to hear".

"Well you are, and I think you are so beautiful.." his lips were warm against her neck, and she closed her eyes enjoying his touch " … and sexier than ever"

She felt him smile against her ear, and that very moment the baby decided to move about.

"Oh, my.. he's very active today". She placed both her hands on top of Sully's guiding them across her stomach.

"Does it hurt when he moves?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"No, it is a wonderful feeling, and I am so happy you are here with me –with us" she squeezed his hands,

and they both enjoyed the presence of the other just sitting there watching their daughter collecting sea shells on the beach

and feeling their son tumble about in his mother's womb.

- THE END-

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you everyone who decided to follow Michaela and Sully on this journey. Thank you for all your reviews and comments –they are much appreciated._

_ps. sorry about the spacing here - the system did not want to work with me.._


End file.
